When I
by Sends
Summary: Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan diriku tidak lagi ada di dunia ini. Aku berharap akan terus hidup dan terus merasakan cinta. Tapi ketika hari itu tiba, siapkah aku?


When I...

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan diriku tidak lagi ada di dunia ini. Aku berharap akan terus hidup dan terus merasakan cinta. Tapi ketika hari itu tiba, siapkah aku?

Warning : FemKurapika, AU

A/n : Halooo.. Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya karena sudah sangat jarang mempublikasikan fic baru. Semoga fic ini bisa menjadi penggantinya. Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk seekor semut yang berulangtahun di tanggal 12 Januari dan para pecinta FemKurapika x Kuroro di seluruh pelosok Indonesia.

-OoO-

Banyak hal yang belum dapat aku pahami dalam hidup ini. Seperti, mengapa pohon jati meranggas dedaunannya, mengapa gemercik air terdengar menenangkan, dan aku belum paham kenapa manusia sangat mencintai kehidupannya yang fana. Ya, aku akui aku sangat mencintai hidupku dan semua orang yang ada dalamnya. Aku ingin terus hidup, terus menemukan sesuatu yang baru hingga aku menemukan tujuan hidupku yang sejati.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Yang bisa aku ingat hanya beberapa botol minuman yang memabukkan, dan sepertinya itu benar-benar menguasaiku hingga saat ini. Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Aku berharap aku bisa segera pulih dari rasa pening ini.

Aku membuka mataku dan baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang berbaring di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman. Cahaya yang begitu terang menyilaukan mataku, memaksaku untuk bangun dari tidurku. Begitu bangun, aku langsung duduk dan mengamati sekitarku. Sepertinya kemarin malam aku benar-benar mabuk dan tertidur di taman kota. Ah, aku tidak begitu mengerti.

"Permisi?"

Suara sapaan itu menyita perhatianku. Aku pun menoleh. "Ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis. Ia terlihat malu dan gelagatnya sedikit membingungkan. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Silahkan. Lagi pula bangku ini bukan milikku," jawabku dengan nada datar meskipun bermaksud bercanda.

Kulirik sekilas gadis yang duduk di sisiku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kupikir ia menanggapi leluconku yang sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku ikut tersenyum senang melihat gadis itu menanggapi leluconku. Rasanya seperti dihargai. Aku senang.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

"Aku?" Tanyaku kembali kepada gadis itu. "Sejak tadi malam."

Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Aku yang sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan terlalu lama dengan gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri, berpamitan pada gadis asing itu sekedar untuk formalitas belaka lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di taman.

Aku melangkah menuju stasiun bus terdekat, lalu duduk sebentar untuk menanti bus. Ketika bus sudah datang, aku sontak memasukkan tanganku ke saku belakang celana seperti yang telah menjadi kebiasaanku-Aku hendak mengambil dompet. Namun, sepertinya dompetku tidak ada. Aku kemudian mencoba mencari uang di saku celanaku yang lainnya. Siapa tahu saja uang itu cukup untuk membayar bus. Naasnya, tidak sepeserpun kudapati.

Sebuah pemikiran gila melintas di benakku. _Bagaimana kalau aku meminjam uang pada gadis tadi?_

Cepat-cepat aku kembali ke taman. Berharap gadis tadi masih ada agar aku bisa meminjam uangnya. Untunglah gadis itu masih ada di sana, duduk dengan memangku kedua tangannya yang ditautkan seperti sedang berdoa. Pelan-pelan aku mendekatinya.

"Permisi," sapaku. Kulihat gadis itu mendongak dan melihatku. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

"Boleh, silahkan. Lagi pula bangku ini bukan milikku."

Aku tertawa. Ternyata gadis ini menarik. Aku lalu duduk di sampingnya dan segera mengutarakan maksudku kembali kemari.

"Aku juga tidak membawa uang yang cukup untuk kupinjamkan kepadamu. Tapi aku memiliki cukup uang untuk naik bus. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku? Setelah itu aku akan meminjamimu uang."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung mengiyakan tawaran gadis itu. Ia lalu langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengajakku menunggu bus.

"Namaku Kurapika. Namamu?" Tanya gadis itu kepadaku.

"Namaku Kuroro, Kuroro Lucifer."

"Nama yang unik," balas gadis itu. Selanjutnya ia tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi kepadaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus datang. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku, sayangnya kurasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kurapika memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Bukan bus yang itu."

Aku kembali duduk. Gadis itu melepaskan tanganku dan kembali menautkan kedua tangannya. Aku mengernyitkan keningku dan berpikir. Apa sebenarnya gadis ini sakit? Tangannya terasa dingin sekali. Aku ingin menanyakannya namun aku merasa tidak perlu untuk menanyakannya. Oleh sebab itu aku tetap diam dan menunggu.

Tidak lama kemudian bus yang kami tunggu tiba. Aku dan gadis itu langsung naik. Kurapika duduk tepat di samping jendela sementara aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku memerhatikan sekeliling kami. Beberapa penumpang terlihat aneh sekali. Namun aku tidak peduli. Rasa sakit dan peningku membuat aku lebih memilih untuk tidur selama perjalanan.

"Bangun Kuroro. Kita sudah sampai."

Kurasakan gadis itu mengguncang-guncang pundakku. Aku terbangun dan langsung ikut turun dari bus bersama gadis itu. Ketika aku turun, aku sadar aku sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ah, tidak, aku salah. Sepertinya hanya kota yang berbeda saja.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku ajak kemari?" Kurapika bertanya.

Aku membalas dengan senyuman, "Tidak masalah. Mungkin aku juga bisa tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari."

Yah, tidak masalah buatku. Lagi pula aku sebatang kara. Siapa yang akan mengkhawatirkan aku? Aku hidup dengan bebas... Tidak ada yang dapat mengekangku...

-OoO-

PRAAANGG!

Aku membuka mataku seketika saat mendengar suara keras dari arah dapur. Cepat-cepat aku melompat dari tempat tidurku dan mencari tahu. Begitu aku sampai ke dapur, kulihat Kurapika di sana. Sedang duduk di lantai dengan beberapa panci yang terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku. "Bagaimana caramu masuk ke apartemenku?"

Ya, kemarin Kurapika dan aku mencari apartemen. Beruntung kami mendapatkan satu yang berdekatan dengan apartemennya. Aku di lantai lima sedangkan Kurapika di lantai tujuh.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin membuat sarapan."

Betapa bodohnya!

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," balasku sekenanya. Kulihat Kurapika segera bangkit berdiri dan merapikan panci yang berserakan.

"Kau harus mandi, setelah itu kita akan pergi mencari pakaian untukmu."

Ya, benar juga. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku segera kembali ke kamar dan mandi. Sebelum beranjak dari dapur, Kurapika melambai kepadaku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku membalas senyuman itu setelah memunggunginya. Sebenarnya aku yakin ia tidak melihatku membalas senyumannya. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak tega bila tidak membalas senyuman itu...

Senyuman dari gadis yang sudah banyak membantu dan menolongku...

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku juga tidak ingin ia melihatku membalas senyumannya...

-OoO-

Sepanjang hari ini aku dan Kurapika berkeliling kota. Mencari pakaian untukku, membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam, dan yang terakhir mencari pekerjaan untukku. Tidak sulit mencari pekerjaan di kota ini. Entah mengapa kota ini terlalu baik untukku. Terlalu mudah untukku...

Tapi aku tetap menemukan beberapa keganjilan di kota ini...

Ah, mungkin karena aku belum terbiasa dengan penduduknya yang sangat ramah. Berbeda dengan kotaku. Pantas saja Kurapika berbeda. Dia sangat baik. Mungkin karena alasan itulah ia tidak segan menolong pemuda sepertiku.

Setelah pulang, Kurapika langsung meminjam dapur di apartemenku. Hari memang sudah malam ketika kami pulang. Aku juga ikut mengambil celemek masak dan turut membantu gadis pirang itu.

Kurapika memelototiku intens, membuatku merasa risih dengan tatapan matanya itu. "Ada apa?"

"KAU BISA MEMASAK?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat besar. "Kau tampak bodoh dengan celemek itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri," jawabku. "Tapi kadang-kadang aku ditemani oleh temanku."

Aku terdiam. Benar juga! Aku melupakan Leorio! Malam itu kami menghadiri perayaan tahun baru di alun-alun. Kami minum sampai mabuk berat dan setelah itu aku benar-benar melupakan segalanya termasuk dia. Ah, aku tidak ingin ambil pusing. Setidaknya saat ini hidupku sudah lebih baik. Bahkan mungkin aku ingin mengajak Leorio untuk pindah ke kota ini lain kali.

"Tapi tetap tampak lucu," gadis itu bergumam.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

Kurapika memperjelas, "Maksudku, kau tetap tampak lucu dengan celemek itu. Yah, meskipun kau tetap terlihat bodoh."

Gadis itu tertawa. Terlihat manis sekali. Namun aku hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi datarku yang biasanya. Setelah ia mulai bisa mengendalikan tawanya, kami melanjutkan acara masak kami.

Kurapika mengambil sendok, mencicipi sup yaang ia masak kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku dengarkan. Ia kemudian menyendok sup itu lagi dan langsung menyuapkannya kepadaku. Aku mencicipi sup itu dengan perasaan syok.

"Rasanya enak," jawabku.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali memasak.

Astaga! Aku terjebak di kota ini bersama seorang gadis baik hati, tidak sombong, murah hati, rendah hati, penyabar, penyayang, rajin menabung, taat beribadah, peduli sesama, namun selalu seenaknya. Lain kali aku harus memperingatkannya soal sikap seenaknya itu... Ini bukan masalah ia langsung menyuapkan sup itu, ini masalah sendok yang sama yang ia gunakan tadi...

Aku merasa sedikit takut pada gadis ini... Dia terlalu...

_Manis?_

-OoO-

Aku pulang dengan tangan yang penuh dengan belanjaan. Kurapika berjalan dibelakangku sambil terus berkomentar tentang daging yang tidak jadi kami beli beberapa waktu lalu. Aku langsung mengganti sepatuku dengan sandal rumah yang ada di depan pintu. Kulihat sandal rumah berwarna biru di sisi sandalku, dan tiba-tiba saja senyumku mengembang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroro?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Buru-buru memakai kembali topengku yang tanpa ekspresi. "Hah? Apa?"

Kurapika memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ah, lupakan saja."

"Sejak kapan kau menyimpan sandal rumahmu di sini?" Tanyaku. Tanganku menyimpan kantung belanjaan di meja dan langsung membuka kulkas untuk memindahkan isi belanjaan.

"Sejak aku merasa apartemen ini adalah apartemenku," jawab gadis pirang itu.

"Kau selalu bersikap seenaknya."

Aku tidak kuasa membantah gadis ini. Aku pun tak kuasa membenci sikapnya yang selalu seenaknya. Dia sudah seperti malaikat yang mengangkatku, memindahkanku kepada kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dia seperti dewi penyelamatku...

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Aku tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasku. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Kali ini mimik wajah Kurapika berubah menjadi lebih serius. Belum pernah aku melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Selama kurang lebih sebulan ini aku hanya melihat ekspresinya yang ceria, ceria, dan ceria. Kadang-kadang ia akan berpura-pura merajuk, namun setelah itu tersenyum kembali. Sungguh, kali ini aku sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat mimik wajahnya yang seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku senang tinggal di sini," jawabku sambil kembali memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

"Sungguh?" Mimik wajah Kurapika kembali ceria. "Aku senang sekali."

Oh Tuhan... Gadis ini terlalu baik hati. Andaikata ia 'memungut' pemuda yang salah hari itu... Andaikan bukan aku yang ia tolong. Aku tidak tahu lagi...

"Kau beruntung memungut pemuda sepertiku di jalan," kataku tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kurasa seperti itu."

Setelah selesai merapikan belanjaan aku mengambil dua kaleng minuman yang kami beli lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menyodorkannya kepada Kurapika dan langsung duduk di sisi gadis itu. Aku membuka kaleng itu dan langsung meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Ya, kami memang sudah tidak pernah merasa canggung lagi. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan sifat asliku kepadanya. Entah mengapa... Aku sendiri bingung dengan sikapku ini.

"Kuroro apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau bercerita apapun padaku?"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Gadis itu kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Dalam hati aku sudah tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan. Lama-kelamaan aku menjadi nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis pirang ini. Meski aku akui kadang aku juga merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba di dalam apartemenku.

"Kalau suatu hari nanti kau ingin pulang, kau harus memberi tahukannya kepadaku. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hei. Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

Kurapika bergeser dan menatapku dalam-dalam dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu membuatku merasa tersudutkan. Sebenarnya aku bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan yang lebih jahat dan berbalik menyudutkannya. Tapi aku tidak tega. Mana mungkin aku berbuat jahat pada dewi penolongku?

"Apa itu?" Aku balas menatapnya. Kami berhadapan. Dari gelagatnya aku tahu dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar logikaku. Benar saja, sepersekian detik kemudian, sebelum aku bisa bertindak, kedua tangan gadis itu sudah menarik pipiku dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berekspresi?" Tanyanya. "Apa kau mengalami kerusakan saraf, hah?"

Aku tidak menepis tangannya. Aku tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarku dan langsung mengganggam kedua tangannya yang tak terkontrol itu. Kedua tangannya terasa dingin sekali. Aku tiba-tiba teringat saat pertama kali Kurapika menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Saat itu tangannya juga terasa sangat dingin seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku masih terus menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika, sampai ia memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Kuroro? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kurapika menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Wajahmu merah."

-OoO-

Seperti biasanya pagi ini aku bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, aroma kopi menyambutku. Aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke apartemanku dan membuatkan sarapan untukku. Mengingatnya saja membuatku tersenyum.

Itu dewi penolongku...

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi," balasku datar. "Apa menu sarapan pagi ini?"

"Omelet."

Aku meringis. Sebenarnya menahan senyuman...

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Kurapika menambahkan. Ia mengambil saus dari lemari dan langsung memberikannya kepadaku.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak suka?"

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum... Aku bingung kenapa gadis itu begitu baik padaku. Katakanlah aku adalah orang tidak tahu diri. Ia bagaikan malaikat yang telah menolongku tapi seperti ini aku membalasnya. Tapi satu hal yang terus membuatku ingin bertahan di sini adalah senyumnya kala aku memasang ekspresi datar...

"Aku berangkat sekarang."

Aku bangkit berdiri dan langsung pergi. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip dari balik pintu sebelum pergi dan kulihat Kurapika melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum.

Ada perasaan bahagia saat kau tahu seseorang peduli padamu. Bahkan ketika kau tidak tahu siapa dia. Saat kau sudah mengetahui orangnya, kau mungkin akan memujanya, berterima kasih kepadanya, dan berusaha membalas semua kebaikannya. Dalam kasusku sedikit berbeda... Aku tahu siapa dewi penolongku itu. Aku mengenalnya... Tapi aku tidak pernah ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku itu kepadanya.

Aku jahat bukan?

-OoO-

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tidak terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, artinya gadis itu belum datang. Aku segera bersiap-siap setelah itu berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak tercium aroma kopi ataupun masakan.

Gadis itu tidak datang pagi ini... Apa ada yang salah? Ataukah dia sakit? Aku mengabaikan pemikiran-pemikiran itu segera. Mungkin saja Kurapika kesiangan hari ini...

Begitu pulang kerja gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada. Semua itu kuketahui ketika melihat sandal birunya masih tersimpan rapi di samping sandalku. Menyisakan banyak sekali pertanyaan di benakku. Sebenarnya kenapa?

Baiklah, kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan kali ini. Tapi sepertinya aku mulai merindukannya. Aku rindu saat ia bercanda denganku. Aku rindu perhatiannya. Aku rindu senyumannya. Aku rindu melihat keceriaannya. Dan aku rindu saat-saat aku mengabaikannya dengan memasang topeng tanpa ekspresiku.

Aku harus bersabar... Mungkin saja besok pagi ia akan datang. Membuatkan sarapan, meneriakiku bila kesiangan, membereskan ruang tamuku setelah aku membuatnya berantakan, dan kemudian ia akan tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Ya... Ia akan kembali tersenyum padaku besok...

Apa aku membencinya? Tidak. Jelas tidak. Aku tidak membenci gadis itu. Tapi kenapa? Aku bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Tidak. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan diriku... Mungkin...

Matahari kembali terbit di ufuk timur keesokan harinya. Tapi gadis pirang itu tidak datang. Kurapika tidak berkunjung... Aku ingin menanyaakan kabarnya. Paling tidak aku ingin mendengar celotehannya. Aku merindukannya...

_Sangat merindukannya..._

Hari ini, pagi ini, detik ini... Akhirnya aku menyadari apa kesalahanku selama ini...

Aku selalu menyangkal perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah bertumbuh dalam diriku kepadanya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memerdulikan perasaanku, mengabaikannya, dan menunggu hingga perasaan itu sirna dengan sendirinya. Sayangnya perasaan itu bukannya memudar. Perasaan itu semakin terpupuk, lalu tumbuh dan berkembang dengan subur. Menyisakan aku dan penyangkalanku terhadap perasaan itu...

Bergegas aku meninggalkan apartemenku. Berlari menuju tangga dan menyusurinya secepat yang aku bisa. Aku ingin menemui Kurapikaa secepatnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dewi penolongku.

Tebersit keraguan saat aku sampai di depan kamar Kurapika. Mampukah aku? Oh, tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut. Tanganku langsung terangkat dan segera mengetuk pintu. Beberapa menit berselang tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba memutar pegangan pintu dan ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Artinya Kurapika ada di rumah.

"Kurapika," panggilku. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Rumah ini benar-benar sepi.

Aku memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Kurapika dan kulihat ia sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Aku mengernyit. Apa dia sakit?

Aku mendekat lalu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Tanganku langsung menyentuh keningnya. 'Sepertinya Ia demam,' batinku.

Lekas-lekas aku mengambil handuk dan air. Setidaknya demamnya bisa segera turun jika dikompres. Baru saja beberapa menit berlalu, Kurapika terbangun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kurapika dingin.

"Kau demam. Kenapa tidak minta bantuanku?"

"Pergi dari rumahku."

Hah? Apa? Siapa gadis yang ada di hadapanku sekarang? Bukankah ia orang yang selalu tersenyum padaku? Aku tidak mengerti...

"Kau sedang sakit, Kurapika."

"PERGI!" Kurapika mengusirku dengan setengah berteriak.

Sejak mengenal gadis ini aku belajar bahwa sikap seenaknya itu boleh dilakukan selama kau merasa tindakanmu itu benar. Kali ini aku akan merasa sangat bersalah bila aku meninggalkan dewi penolongku dalam keadaan sakit sendirian.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Sepertinya kepala dewi penolongku sedikit rusak akibat demam.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika menangis... Dan ini memperkuat argumenku mengenai kerusakan otaknya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau tersenyum padaku!" Teriak Kurapika kepadaku. "Tapi kau tersenyum pada mereka."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Pengunjung di toko."

Astaga! Otaknya benar-benar rusak. Sebagai kasir di sebuah toko aku diwajibkan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik, dan tersenyum seperti yang dimaksudkan oleh Kurapika sepertinya tidak pernah aku perhitungkan.

Aku kembali duduk di dekat Kurapika, menarik selimut untuknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Ayo istirahat. Jangan sampai otakmu lebih rusak dari sekarang."

-OoO-

Beberapa hari kemudian Kurapika pulih dari demamnya. Otaknya sepertinya kembali normal dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian hari itu. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi menggunakan topeng tanpa ekspresiku di hadapan Kurapika, dewi penolongku...

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tidak terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, artinya gadis itu belum datang. Aku segera bersiap-siap setelah itu berjalan menuju dapur. Kali ini tercium aroma kopi. Senyumku laangsung mengembang.

_Dia sudah datang rupanya._

"Selamat pagi, Kuroro."

Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan Kurapika. Kulihat ia menjadi salah tingkah dan itu tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa menu sarapan pagi ini?" Tanyaku.

"Omelet."

Hei, rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian sebelumnya...

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka?" Jawabku. Kali ini aku membalas dengan senyuman di wajahku.

Kurapika tersenyum manis sekali. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku membuatkanmu omelet yang sangat banyak."

"Kemarilah," aku memanggil Kurapika mendekat. Ia langsung duduk di sampingku sambil memberikan sebotol saus kepadaku. "Maukah kau menemaniku menghabiskan semua omelet ini?"

Kurapika tersenyum lagi. "Tentu."

-OoO-

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku dari layar televisi dan menatap Kurapika heran. "Apa?"

"Apa kau ingin pulang?"

"Kau pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya, Kurapika."

Kurapika balas menatapku. "Aku memang pernah menanyakannya."

Aku menatap iris matanya yang indah. Mata itu adalah mata yang sangat memesona. Sayang sekali kali ini ia tidak menambahkan senyuman. Tanganku terulur dan memainkan helaian rambutnya. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini."

Sebelum Kurapika membalas aku menambahkan, "bersamamu."

Kali ini Kurapika tersenyum masam. Membuat hatiku terasa remuk. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu, Kurapika."

Terakhir kali Kurapika menanyakan hal yang sama, ia tersenyum senang saat berkata aku ingin tinggal di kota ini. Kali ini berbeda... Aku merasa bodoh untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Kurapika hanya diam menatapku, menatap kedua iris onyxku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat aku definisikan sebagai tatapan seperti apa. Apa artinya tatapan itu? Oh Tuhan aku ingin sekali bisa membaca pikirannya, perasaannya.

Tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah bergerak di luar perintah otakku. Aku menarik Kurapika mendekat dan mendekapnya erat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin sekali. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya aku memeluk dewi penolongku, Kurapika, dalam hening. Ia sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan dariku, tapi ia diam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mulutku tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Kurapika diam lagi, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia balas memelukku sambil terisak-isak. Aku menjadi semakin bingung.

Kami tidak berbicara apapun lagi... Aku terus mendekap erat gadis itu sampai akhirnya ia berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

Kenapa Kurapika menangis? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus menghantui pikiranku sepanjang malam. Sesekali kulirik Kurapika yang sedang tertidur namun aku tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya sama sekali. Ia tidak mungkin membenciku bukan?

Salahkah aku bila aku mencintai gadis ini? Gadis yang sudah menolongku? Dosakah aku? Jatuh cinta pada dewi penolongku? Apakah langit akan merestui perasaan nista ini? Perasaan yang tumbuh antara aku, seorang hamba, dan tuannya? Mungkin saja Kurapika tidak pernah menggemakan perasaannya, belum pernah menyatakan rasa yang ada dalam hatinya, namun semua tersirat dari sorot matanya kala menatapku. Semua perasaan dan pikirannya tersirat melalui sikapnya, senyumnya, perbuatannya.

_Astaga, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta._

_Pada seorang Dewi._

_Apa ia merasakan yang kurasa?_

_Merasakan cinta sebesar ini?_

-OoO-

Ketika aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, Kurapika sudah tidak ada. Aku masih duduk di ruang tamu dan televisi masih menyala. Kulihat Kurapika tidak ada di dapur. Aku bangkit berdiri, hendak bersiap-siap pergi bekerja.

TOK! TOK! Pintu diketuk dua kali. Ketika pintu kubuka, Kurapika sudah berdiri di depan sana. Berpakaian rapi sekali sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroro," sapanya kepadaku. "Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat."

Kurapika menunggu di ruang tamu sementara aku bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, kami menuju ke halte bus. "Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyaku pada Kurapika.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Rahasia?"

Ia mengangguk.

Aku kemudian berusaha untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan namun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian bus datang. Kami langsung naik ke bus. Seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Kurapika duduk di dekat jendela sementara aku duduk di sisinya.

Bus berjalan pelan sekali. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah terowongan panjang. Bus memasuki terowongan panjang itu beberapa menit kemudian. Ketika bus memasuki terowongan, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sangat gelap. Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Kurapika yang duduk di sisiku. Tangan itu terasa sangat dingin.

Rasanya terowongan ini sangat panjang. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi kami belum sampai ke ujungnya.

"Kuroro," Kurapika tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Ya?"

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku lalu mulai berbicara, "Aku mulai memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum kau bertemu denganku di taman. Aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau membuka matamu di pagi itu."

Kurapika terdiam sesaat, "tapi kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku."

"Maafkan aku," balasku. Hanya kata maaf yang berulang-ulang kali aku gemakan. Berharap itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

Kurapika menambahkan lagi, "Aku sangat bahagia."

Kali ini aku melihat seberkas cahaya. Artinya kami akan segera keluar dari terowongan ini. Ketika kami keluar, kulirik Kurapika dan ia tampak jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku panik. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia sakit? Oh Tuhan, tolonglah dia.

Rasanya waktu berputar semakin cepat. Kini kami sudah tiba ke kotaku. Kota awal dimana aku dan Kurapika bertemu. Kota ini menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan dewi ponolongku.

Kurapika terus menarik tanganku. Kami berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Ini semakin membuatku yakin bahwa terjadi sesuatu dengan kesehatan Kurapika. Aku menjadi semakin khawatir.

Kami berdua berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Aku menatap Kurapika dalam-dalam. "Apa kau sakit? Katakan padaku."

Kurapika berjinjit lalu mengecup bibirku cepat. Setelah itu ia langsung mendorongku masuk kedalam kamar. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Semuanya menjadi putih. Dan suara Kurapika menggema di kepalaku.

"Aku melihat kecelakaan itu."

-OoO-

"Kuroro kau sudah sadar?"

Kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Mataku terbuka pelan-pelan. "Aku dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit," Leorio membalasku. "Untunglah kau cepat sadar. Kau sudah koma selama satu minggu."

Aku tersentak kaget. Apa? Satu minggu? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurapika?

Leorio terus mengoceh, "Kupikir kau sudah mati, Kuroro. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sampai semabuk itu."

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Ceritakan padaku."

"Kau mabuk. Kau menambrak tiang dan terlempar menghantam bangku taman," terang Leorio kepadaku. "Motormu tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memasukkannya ke bengkel."

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Leorio. Awal aku bertemu dengan Kurapika di bangku taman, ia membawaku, memberikan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan kepadaku. Aku menceritakan perasaanku, aku menceritakan segala-galanya. Namun Leorio mengatakan kepadaku bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi.

Aku tidak yakin apakah itu mimpi atau bukan. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar. Aku ingat tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang Kurapika tunjukkan kepadaku. Aku menoleh dan melihat nomor kamar yang tercantum. Ya! Ini ruangannya.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kurapika! Jawab aku!" Teriakanku menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Leorio menarikku masuk ke kamar. "Sudahlah Kuroro. Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak ada gadis yang bernama Kurapika. Kau tidak mengenal gadis itu. Kau bermimpi! Dia tidak nyata!"

Aku tertunduk dan mengikuti Leorio memasuki kamar. "Aku yakin gadis itu benar-benar ada."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi."

Aku berusaha meyakinkan Leorio namun usahaku sia-sia. Aku mendeskripsikan bus yang aku tumpangi kepada sahabatku itu. Jawabannya diluar dugaan. Ia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada bus seperti itu. Tidak ada terowongan panjang. Tidak ada penduduk yang ramah. Tidak ada Kurapika...

_Tidak ada Kurapika..._

Malam itu aku tidur. Aku bermimpi bertemu seorang gadis pirang. Ah tidak ini sepertinya bukan mimpi. Aku menyentuh tangannya. Terasa hangat sekali. Tidak dingin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ayo pulang," kata gadis itu kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum dan pulang bersamanya.

Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan terus bersamanya. Menikmati setiap pagi bersamanya. Ah tidak. Bukan hanya pagi. Aku akan bersama dengannya saat pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam. Aku akan menyantap 1000 omelet buatannya, aku akan menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersamanya...

_**Mulai dari sekarang...**_

-OoO-

THE END

-OoO-

A/n: Maafkan segala typo ataupun kesalahan-kesalahan yang terjadi dalam fic ini. Saya harap pembaca sekalian bisa mengerti dan memaklumi. Terus doakan saya ya agar cepat sembuh. Hahaha. Sekali lagi saya juga ingin menyampaikan selamat ulang tahun bagi yang berulang tahun.

Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima. Silahkan mengklik tombol review dan sampaikan kepada saya.


End file.
